The Long Goodbye
"The Long Goodbye" is the eleventh episode of the first season and the eleventh episode of Finding Carter overall. Plot Everyone remains stunned by the previous night's events; Carter's loyalties are tested. Cast Main *Kathryn Prescott as Carter Stevens *Cynthia Watros as Elizabeth Wilson *Alexis Denisof as David Wilson *Anna Jacoby-Heron as Taylor Wilson *Zac Pullam as Grant Wilson Recurring *Alex Saxon as Max *Jesse Henderson as Gabe *Eddie Matos as Kyle *Vanessa Morgan as Beatrix "Bird" *Jesse Carere as Ofe *Caleb Ruminer as Caleb "Crash" Mason Guest *Gregory Alan Williams as Captain Moss (as Gregalan Williams) *Elizabeth Bond as Karen *Roy McCrerey as Dr. Kessler *Einab Weingarten Quotes Carter: Max? Max, it's me. I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I'm gonna make things right—I promise. But Max, you have to wake up—you have to wake up for me to do that. Grant: Was last night just a bad dream? Carter: No. Taylor: Carter can find someone else to fight with—she always does. Elizabeth: Carter, look at me. He left you alone, with your best friend dying in your arms. Carter: Bird! You didn't want to get in trouble with your parents, so you had me sent to jail. Bird: It's a lot more complicated than that. Carter: Not to me, Bird. David: You wanna play? Grant: You know how? David: No idea… so, guarentees you'll win. (A few seconds later.) David: Uh… which one am I? Grant: You're the dead one. Taylor: Why do you think you're the only one who's allowed to be upset? Carter: Is this because of what Karen said about me and Max? Taylor: Excuse me? Carter: You've no reason to be jealous. You are his girlfriend, and he loves you. Taylor: Who said I was jealous? Carter: You can't hate me because she still cares about me; I'm the only one she knows here. Tayor: I can't believe you just said that, Carter. You are a mess—seriously! You are such a mess. Carter: Thanks, Taylor. Taylor: Sure. Carter: Thank you. Yeah, I am a mess right now; I am. I am a mess, because my best friend just got shot, because my boyfriend was the one who shot him, because my friend betrayed me, and now because my sister hates me. I am trying to make this all better. Taylor: Well, you need to figure it out; Max is out of surgery. Carter: You know, Karen, um, Taylor's been taking care of Max's plants all this time. Karen: Thank you; he loves his plants. Karen: That boy's never happier than when he has some dirt and a new package of seeds. Taylor: Except when he's making croutons. Ofe: He's great; he's at the top of my "If I Could be Anybody in the World" list. Like, above Beyonce. Karen: You let him do laundry? Okay, you guys know all the shirts that he wears that are the same color? They did not start out that way. Elizabeth: That's why I'm wearing black. Bird: You're the girl everyone wants to know and who everybody wants to be with. I made a mistake—a really, really viscious mistake. Bird: Carter, I don't know if you're ever gonna forgive me, but I'm just trying to be a real friend for you now. I'm happy Crash is out of my life, but I really think you need to get him out of yours. Carter: Guys, I have been in there for hours, I just need a break; I need to go get, like… a burger and fries, or something. Bird: That sounds great! I could go for a burger and fries. Ofe: She really going for a burger and fries? Bird: No, she's not really going for a burger and fries. Gabe: Where's she goin', Bird? Carter: Where am I going, Bird? Bird: To see Crash? Ofe: Carter, if I can see that he's scum, how can you not? Bird: Carter, just don't do anything stupid, okay? Carter: For once, right? Crash: The thing is, Carter, I'm not so sure it was a mistake. Carter: What do you mean? Crash: Listen, I didn't mean to shoot Max—I didn't—but I shot him. Before I shot him, I was sitting in the truck, and I was watching you two touching and hugging and stuff— Carter: Yeah, me and Max are friends; we do that all the time. Crash: Yeah, and that pisses me off. Carter: You want so much to believe that you're a bad person, but I don't buy it. I don't; you'll never convince me. I was there. It was an accident—I saw it. Crash: This is love—this is that unbearable feeling that never goes away. Why do people want to feel like this? Carter: I don't know. Elizabeth: Listen, I'm really sorry about the way the night went. I know that I promised you that I wouldn't be a cop—you know, track your car and follow you—but I knew that you were going to meet Crash, and I couldn't let that happen. Carter: I knew that. Elizabeth: What? Carter: I knew you were gonna follow me—in fact, I was counting on it. Elizabeth: I don't understand what you're telling me. Carter: Look, when Crash told me he was gonna leave town, a big part of me just wanted to let him go and… and just let the whole thing be over… but I could never do that to Max. Elizabeth: Why didn't you say something to me? Carter: Because I needed to see him; I needed to hear what he had to say. I really don't think anyone does anything for no reason whatsoever… you taught me that, actually. I really thought I could convince him to hand himself in, but I was scared. I didn't know if he still had the gun, and I didn't wanna do it alone… but I knew I wouldn't have to. Elizabeth: You wanted me to be there. Carter: I needed you to protect me… because you're my mom, and I love you. Elizabeth: I love you. Carter: Please don't give up on me. I have put you through hell… I'm still putting you through hell. But I promise you I am going to make it up to you. Taylor: Thanks for having Crash arrested. Taylor: Mom said you were great; she said you have a future in "hostage negotiating". Carter: Great, thanks Mom… Taylor: That's the first time I've heard you make that mistake. Carter: Oh, um… not a mistake. Taylor: Wow, that's big. Carter: Yeah. Carter: Oh, I brought you some stuff—clothes and stuff, so you've got something to wear. Taylor: Carter, this is your sweater. Carter: Oh, I know, but you always said how much you liked it… and your makeup bag's in there as well—you know… when Max wakes up. Taylor: Thank you. Trivia *Max's mother is named Karen; his father is named Rich. *David got the teaching position at McKallister-Holt Academy. *Ofe used to go to McKallister-Holt Academy, but he was kicked out for a minor infraction. *Karen had Max young. *Max has always wanted a brother. *Bird is terrified of her parents; she doesn't know if her mom at least loves her, and she knows her dad's not interested. *Crash has problems with impulse control. *Carter tells Elizabeth she loves her and calls her "mom" for the first time. Media Photos Soundtrack *Wally Gagel, Xandy Barry — "Fall From Above" *RICTOR — "Lost" *Jeffrey James — "We Were Golden" *Jasmine Thompson — "A Thousand Years" *Rivvrs — "Save My Soul" *Andrew Belle — "Black Bear" *Ellie Goulding — "Dead In the Water" *Kyler England — "Eye of Your Storm" Videos Category:Season 1 episodes